Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon
Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon is owned by MegaVile2004 and can't be owned by anyone else. He is V4 but multi colored, and not made by the Booter. He will die before the 4th Booter fight... And also means that he would be (possibly) erased from PVZU Invasion, if not multiple CANON RPS. Stats Health - 15000, 30000+ in Mechs Damage -300, 2500 in Mechs Defense - 0, ??? In Mechs Speed - Very Fast History Not really a booter-made boot-leg was brothers with the other snapdragons until Booter took him and forced him to work as a bootleg, he doesn't let any plant except them get past.Hand picked by the Booter himself, he defends the 4th Booter's lair fiercley with an army, he only lets his brothers get past, with them to revolt and restore the brothers.He also wants to stop the Boot-leg danger, like Boot-Leg Nightshade. He is a great creator, making alot of robotic plants , including the Normal and Boot-leg versions of Portal Planto'' Gallery Bootleg Cold Snapdragon2-0.png |BLCSD Bootleg Cold Snapdragon Cyborg.png |BLCSD when a cyborg Bootleg Cold Snapdragon.png |BLCSD's old art Carbonotrillium BLCSD Armor.png |BLCSD's carbonotrillium Armor Soulless BLCSD2.png|His Soulless Form, just run from him!!! Imageedit 38 9733148850.gif |Napalm Mode (powered once by Flamemint) Imageedit 37 2626191280.gif |Burning inferno mode (powered twice by Flamemint) BLCSD 3D kinda.png |BLCSD's sort-of 3D form BLCSD3.gif|BLCSD's Idle Animation Attack 'Firost Breath' Simple, but not to be underestimated, he freezes the plant in place and starts to make them ice sculptures while burning them inside, meaning temporarily killing them, they can only be revived if the ice structure is broken before they get killed by the frost-burn effect. Napalm Attack BLCSD's napalm attack is to actually make fire bars pop out , while the bars dissappear, the attack never ends until He's un-powered. Burning Inferno Attack His inferno attack is to buff his hp by 500, double his atk, def, and speed, summon fire lasers from the sky, double the atk of the bars, speed up the bar releasment, and add the buff the allies by double atk, def, and speed also, and his attacks go in a 5x5 tile range. Plant Food Attacks Normal: Breaths a 5x5 150 dmg doing attack, (90 from snapdragon pf, 60 from CSD pf)... Napalm His napalm attack is to make fire bars come out of the ground rapidly, doing his normal plant food, doing 30(bar) damage, while the bars go away, the attack never ends until powered one more time or de-powered. BURNING INFERNO His burning inferno plant food, is the same as Napalm & Normal, but also summoning meteors from the sky, doing 200 damage, summon fire lasers from the ground, and also boost his ally's power, atk, and def by 3x total, and all hp by 1000. Friends *Snapdragon *Cold Snapdragon *Boot-legs *Boot-leg Nightshade *Portal Planto (his creation) **Same goes for Boot-leg Portal Planto Enemies *Boot-legs *Booter *Plants Family *Cold Snapdragon and Snapdragon He was brothers with them. Likes Mechs, and his brothers, also his boot-leg friends, but not that much. Portal Planto Dislikes Every Plant/Boot-leg other than his brothers and Boot-Leg Nightshade. Being forced to fight plants when heading to 4th Booter's lair. People who invade his space base, and try to kill Portal Planto 4th Booter Personality Fierce and Dermined. Before meeting his other snap brothers, wonders who are his brothers, he also is looking for friends, unlike Portal Planto, he is always ready for a fight, but when he wants fun and fights, he will literally ENJOY it. Equipment *''Nothing different except Ice mechs, lots and lots of Ice Mechs. Also some robots in his creation army, P.Planto's wand, and a Ion Blade'' Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Ice, Fire, Sun bombs, any explosive or sun related attack.'' 'Weaknesses' *''Everything except Ice, and Fire.'' Trivia & Facts *Despite his name being Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon,''he ''does not rely on just ice, he also uses fire in his frost breath and mechs. So he is a mixture of the 2, but is later renamed Boot-leg Dragon. *He actually also is the commander of every other group of the Boot-legs , including Boot-leg AKEE and Boot-leg Red Stinger, when the 4th Booter is busy and leaves him to do work. *''Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon doesn't attack his brothers.'' **''He also is the(possibly) second one to not be made by him, the first being Bootleg Snow Pea.'' **''He is also the (possibly) second one to want to help bring peace, the first being Boot-Leg Nightshade'' * He owns a space base, where he really never leaves, and has a view of the planet. He also makes robots and new creations, to aid plants... he is currently constructing something else... * He's powerful enough to take out a herd of gargantuars, and maybe a strong plant/boot-leg, but not an entire ARMY * He has armor made of Raritanium (which he has 98% of all raritanium), which is very durable, combine that with his weapons and attacks, and he would be not to be underestimated. * He also has a Soulless Form, which is definitley something to STAY AWAY from, you could be beaten in seconds. Combine that with the other 2 Soulless ones, and it's sure to be death *He's being pretty lazy... And is now basically a weak enemy... Being killed with ease almost 50 times! Though when the creator gets tired... He'll go back to being formidable. *He is the first time manipulator. Also the creator of the group. * He is friends with MegaVile and others (except dooovile) , undertale Chars , sort of enemies with Wmag... And unknown about puffy, also friends with Sonya... But tries to help Hazel, but can't seem to get her to trust him... Quotes Note some of these quotes are CUT! They are marked by a ∆. "Please, stay away from my boss, I don't wanna kill you just to do so..." When warning the plants about not trying to interfere. "Go my brothers, I'll help you defeat her if you want, just don't tell her I let you" - When he lets his Brothers through and leads the revolt.∆ '"You plants are about to have a real chilly day..." - When about to fight plants. ''Thanks for reviving me" - When Twin Sunflower revives him after Booter V4's death.∆ "Take this, and that, and a whole lot of this!" - When beating a plant "My brothers, oh it's you again! I'm so sorry for what I did to the plants, I didn't know you existed after, well, ''that happened." - When meeting his brothers in the lair of Booter V4, reminding of the past when they were children.∆ "Booter, I'm not gonna help you anymore, not after what I just remembered about MY PAST!" - Talking to the 4th booter on the revenge he is about to bring...∆ "I am going to ENJOY THIS!!!! MWUAHA" When about to have fun killing. Category:Boot-legs Category:Plants